moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drugie Oblicze 20
____________________________________________________________________________________ Pierwsze strony dziennika Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało mi się cokolwiek pisać, częściej wyżalałam się bliskim, szczególnie matce, której słuchanie o moich problemach sprawiało przyjemność. W sumie zawsze byłam tą najgorszą z córek. Najmłodsza, niedoświadczona, niedouczona, głupia. A teraz? Wszyscy dookoła okazują mi szacunek, tylko dlatego, że straciłam wszystkich których miałam. Ani trochę nie żałuje, że to się stało. Może teraz jestem sama, ale nareszcie uwolniłam się od nich i ich szyderstw. Mimo wszystko obecność matki, gdy miałam problem uspokajała mnie, mimo żartów, wyzwisk i tym podobnych z jej strony. Dlatego nawet, gdy już byłam starsza, przychodziłam do niej kiedy spała i dopiero wtedy mówiłam co się dzieje. W sumie teraz mogłabym pójść nad jej grób, ale go nie ma. Tak samo jak moje siostry i bracia. Żadne z nich. Nie zamierzam ich wspominać, chce żeby o nich zapominiano. Nikt nie ma mi tego za złe w Deluded Depths. To moja rodzinna sprawa i to ja decyduje co się z nimi stanie. Nawet nie wiem gdzie są ich ciała i nie bardzo mnie to interesuje. Ale teraz... naprawdę potrzebuje kogoś, kogokolwiek, dlatego siedze przy jej łóżku i piszę, bo jedyne co mogę zrobić to spisać to tutaj i oczyścić umysł. Noszę w sobie dziecko potwora. Przeraża mnie sama myśl, że mogłabym je urodzić, a co dopiero wychowywać. Nie wiem co z nim zrobić, a nie mam wiele czasu, bo zostały mi dwa miesiące na podjęcie decyzji. Co do tego jak to się stało..., nie chcę, ale muszę to spisać, muszę to z siebie wyrzucić. To było jeszcze wtedy, gdy wszyscy żyli. Miało się odbyć moje pierwsze polowanie, skończyłam już 20 lat. Matka nie chciała osobiście pokazać mi co robić, wszystkie jej córki były tego uczone właśnie przez nią tylko nie ja, zleciła to mojej najstarszej siostrze. Uznała, że ona może się przygotować, bo też będzie musiała to tłumaczyć swoim dzieciom. Zwykła wymówka. Po prostu nie chciała się do mnie przyznawać, wiem to i zawsze wiedziałam. Zabrała mnie na powierzchnię. Już wcześniej widziałam ziemie i to w sumie nie raz, ale teraz, ten odcinek na którym miałam polować wydawał mi się strasznie statyczny i pusty. Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć, przecież tyle razy widziałam ludzi tańczących na plaży w małych grupkach lub większych, chodzących przy pełni lub zachodzie słońca, albo po prostu bawiących się w wodzie, a tu nikogo. Wtedy jeszcze myślałam, że ludzie w końcu zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że woda jest naprawdę niebezpiecznym środkowiskiem, jednak zanim zdążyłam zapytać o to siostrę, ta już zniknęła. Po prostu mnie wystawiła, nie chciało jej się pilnować, nie powiedziała mi nawet co robić, po prostu zaprowadziła mnie tam i zostawiła. Przez chwilę myślałam, że to jakiś tajny plan mojej matki, porzucić mnie jak najdalej od miasta. Ale szybko wyrzuciałam tę myśl z głowy. Może mnie nienawidzą, ale my nikogo nie wyrzucamy, nawet jakbyśmy próbowali nie chcemy. Kamień przyciągnie każdego z naszej rasy do siebie, więc mogłyśmy wyczuć miasto w każdej chwili, tak samo jak jego położenie. Rozejrzałam sie po lądzie za potęcjalną ofiarą i zobaczyłam człowieka. Siedział na piasku skulony, a długie kruczo-czarne włosy zasłaniały mu większą część twarzy, więc ledwo co go widziałam. To co rzucało się w oczy to jego nagość. Gdy widywałam ludzi zazwyczaj coś na sobie mieli, szmaty czy coś takiego, ale on nic. Dokładnie tak jak stworzyła go natura. Słyszałam krew płynącą w jego żyłach, tak samo jak bicie serca, czułam zapach i metaliczny posmak w ustach. Chciałam na niego zapolować, chciałam żeby był mój, ale nie zamierzałam używać jeszcze głosu. Podpłynęłam trochę bliżej, a on podniósł głowę. To było niemożliwe, żeby mnie usłyszał, nawet gdybym nie poruszała się dość cicho, to szum morza i drzew tuż za nami by mu to uniemożliwił. Powiedział żebym do niego podpłyneła. Miał... bardzo dziwny głos, brzmiał jakby niosło się za nim echo. Byłam wystraszona, ale głupia zamiast odrazu uciec chciałam to ciagnąć jeszcze dalej, byłam taka głodna. Posłusznie podpłynęłam do niego, a on w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy mnie, złapał pod ramionami i wyciągnął z wody. Nie zdziwił go mój ogon, w żaden sposób go nie skomentował, nie widziałam nawet żeby jakkolwiek by się przejął, ale w tamtym momencie nie mogłam już się wycofać. Mogłam wrócić do wody tylko z nogami. Uśmiechnęłam się zalotnie, ale moje udawane zadowolenie zmieniło się szybko w prawdziwe przerażenie. Roztaczająca się wokół niego atmosfera, aura była straszna. Chciałam uciekać, krzyczeć na pomoc i błagać o litość, a później spojrzałam w jego oczy. Miał po dwie tęczówki na jedno oko, wyglądał jak prawdziwy potwór i tym właśnie był. Zobaczył mój strach i skwitował go tylko jednym małym uśmieszkiem, po czym wgryzł mi się w szyje. Krzyczałam, ale nikt mnie nie słyszał, gdy ślina dotknęła mojej skóry, a ja dostałam nóg... po prostu to zrobił. Nie wiem jak uciekłam, pamiętam jedynie, że każdy krok palił mnie i czułąm jakby w moje stopy wbijały się ostrza. A teraz? Mam jego potomka w swoim ciele. Czuje tę moc, boje się jej. Nie mogę dopóścić by się urodziło. Nie wiem co mogło by zrobić, ale przeczuwam, że nic dobrego. Mimo wszystko to moje dziecko. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby miało takie życie jak ja i poczucie wiecznie znienawidzonego, nie mogę pozwolić żeby stało mu się to samo co mi. Dlatego jedyne co mogę zrobić to je zabić. Jednak chce i muszę to napisać. Kocham je mimo wszystko, więc nie pozostanie zapomniane i bezimienne. Zawsze będę cię kochać i o tobie pamiętać. Aviolin. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Strange wypuściła dziennik z rąk. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures